


Undercover

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Week [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian is into it, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Scarif, Some dom Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian is caught, but Jyn has a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week on tumblr - Day 3: Undercover

Cassian was on his knees, hands behind his head, troopers pointing their blasters on either side of him. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He only hoped Jyn had gotten away.

 

“What is going on here?”

 

_ Kriff _ .

 

With his head down he couldn’t see who had just entered the room, but he would know that voice anywhere, even with the Castellian accent she was using. Her skirts swished by him as she stood to confront the lead trooper.

 

“By order of Director Krennic, this man is a prisoner.” the trooper responded flatly.

 

“ _ Krennic _ ?” Jyn’s voice dripped disdain. “You know for a fact he has no authority here, as long as Moff Ssaria rules this sector.”

 

“He is a rebel spy, Senator.”

 

Jyn scoffed. “Rebel spy?? You give him too much credit.” Suddenly Cassian felt a hand petting his hair. “He is my pet.” Cassian swallowed hard. “Release him at once.”

 

He felt the binders being released, as he was roughly pulled to a standing position. He was finally able to take a good look at Jyn, and he was struck with duelling feelings of nervousness and a burning heat eating him up on the inside. She was in the formal dress of the Castellian ruling family, her long, flowing skirts punctuated by slits almost to the hip. The gossamer fabric that covered her torso and chest left very little to the imagination, and Cassian was forced to avert his eyes. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face, her features accentuated by make-up that Cassian had not even known she had owned. All in all, she fit perfectly the description of a Castellian senator working under the auspicious office of the notorious Moff Ssaria. Cassian was impressed.

 

“Come along now, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.” she grabbed Cassian by the collar and pulled him along, the troopers watching their every move.

 

\---

 

“I thought you’d gone back to the ship.” Cassian hissed under his breath. They were in the corridor now, finally away from the troopers’ scrutiny.

 

“I couldn’t leave.” she turned quickly to look him in the eye, and the intensity he saw there almost stopped him short. “Besides, I have a plan to get us out of here, but you have to trust me.” she stopped outside a door to a private suite in the palace. She fixed him with a very serious look, her green eyes shining. “Just follow my lead, okay? They’re watching our every move.”

 

Cassian nodded. The door opened, and Jyn pulled him in. 

 

The room was sumptuous, far beyond anything Cassian had ever seen. Silk sheets in hues Cassian never knew existed adorned the oversized bed in the middle of the room. To his consternation, this was where Jyn was leading them.

 

“Sit on the bed.” she commanded, her affected accent dripping boredom. Cassian couldn’t help but feel proud of how far she’d come in the little time she’d been doing Intelligence. The feeling fled when she promptly straddled him, hiking her skirts up almost to her waist. With her eyes she indicated the cameras hidden in each corner of the room. He nodded imperceptibly, struggling to concentrate on the plan as she rubbed deliciously against him. “Take off your jacket.”

 

He obliged, pulling his jacket off with shaking limbs. He forced himself to stay calm, even as her hands roamed over his shirt, as her nimble fingers unbuttoned it, slowly. His breath caught in his throat as her hands slipped under his shirt, meeting skin burning for her.

 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes for my taste.” she breathed into his ear, and he once again marvelled at how accurate her portrayal of a ruthless Castellian senator was - power hungry, and well-known for their sexual conquests. They took their queue from Moff Ssaria, who ruled Castell with an iron fist, using everyone and anyone for her own personal gain. Cassian wondered how far Jyn would take this.

 

“Take it all off.” she ordered. Cassian’s eyes went wide, but she showed no sign of backing down. He shrugged out of his shirt, and maneuvered around her to take off his pants. “ _ All _ of it.”

 

Cassian had done a lot of things for the Rebellion, sacrificed so much more, but nothing compared to the situation he found himself in. Naked, under Jyn Erso. He tried to play the part of obedient slave, but he found in many ways, he was not acting.

 

Her gaze took him in and she paused for a moment, and for a split second Cassian thought she wouldn’t go through with it. Then with a speed and force he had never felt from her before she was kissing him, lips hungry and rough on his mouth. He had to take a breath when she pulled away, but then her lips were on his neck, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

 

Jyn was startled a bit by his reaction, as if she didn’t expect him to be enjoying this. She looked up at him with a bemused expression, and he at least had the good sense to look sheepish. She raked her teeth lightly on the same spot, all the while keeping her eyes on his face, and smiled almost triumphantly when he moaned again, this time bucking up against her.

 

“Mmm, impatient.” she tsked at him, pushing him down by his shoulders onto the bed. For the next few minutes she teased him, lavishing his neck, her hands igniting his skin where they roamed. Cassian called up all of his resources in resisting torture, but there was no resisting this. He was hard for her and he was embarrassed, but this was Jyn, and she knew what she was doing and he trusted her. There was no choice now but to give in.

 

Tentatively, he touched her, just a hand light on the small of her back and she froze. She looked at him, green eyes searching, and he smiled, just a quick uptick of his mouth, hoping the cameras wouldn’t catch it. He needed her to know that he was with her, that he would take it as far as she needed him to. Jyn’s face softened for a second in understanding, before the mask returned.

 

“Let’s do this.” she whispered, and then she was pushing her underwear aside and guiding him inside her, and simultaneously they both took a sharp intake of breath, their eyes meeting as if to say  _ we’re actually doing this _ . The shock of it wore off rather quickly, as the sensation just became too much. Cassian couldn’t help himself, bucking up into her and she responded, moving her hips desperately against him. He tried to hold back, to pace himself, but the sight of Jyn, nipples perked and straining against the sheer fabric of her top, an exquisite blush coloring her chest and neck, was enough to send him over the edge. He came hard, with a groan he couldn’t contain, grasping her hips. The sound she made when she came was something he would never forget for the rest of his life, and he idly wondered if he would ever be able to hear it again.

 

They were frozen in time for a moment, before Jyn collapsed heavily on top of him, and he fought the urge to gather her in his arms and lavish her with soft kisses. She turned over and lay on the bed for a moment, and so many thoughts ran through Cassian’s mind it made him dizzy. He repressed all of them, and waited instead.

 

“Get dressed.” she finally sat up, throwing his clothes at him and went to the door. Cassian dressed hurriedly, as Jyn adjusted her own clothing. “It’s time for you to leave now, I have a meeting to attend.” she affected a disinterested tone for whoever was surely watching and listening. “Come, I’ll show you the way out.”

 

He nodded, and opening the door they both stepped out into the corridor, finally away from prying eyes and ears. He knew they needed to get out of there, knew Kay was waiting for them back on the ship, but he couldn’t resist taking her hand. She turned back to him, eyes questioning.

 

There was so much to say,  _ thank you for coming back for me, about what happened in there…, i’m actually in love with you _ , but he knew it was neither the time or place, so he just squeezed her hand.

 

She squeezed back, a smile radiant on her lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did some very light research on Wookiepedia so please ignore any glaring inconsistencies. This was basically written because a certain picture of Diego Luna on his knees made me think dirty things.


End file.
